El día en que me enamoré de ti
by lukalovemiku
Summary: Hatsune Miku descubre que su novia actual la engaña con su propio hermano, esta dolida con eso y busca consuelo de su mejor amiga Megurine Luka, su mejor amiga esta enamorada de ella en secreto. contiene lilyxgumi, hakuxneru, rukoxteto, lukixmikuo, ¿conseguiran las chicas pelear por su amor sin que nadie las detenga? of course lemon!
1. engaño

hola! les traigo una nueva historia con mis princesas *0* gracias a las personas que leyeron hasta donde me quedé con el fanfic *secreto después de clases* en verdad se los agradezco mucho

por favor dejen reviews, los necesita esta pobre chica sin imaginación alguna Q_Q, quiero saber como voy con mi escritura

posdata: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a crypton future media, si fueran mios ya hubiera puesto a miku y luka como pareja oficial

bien que disfruten el nuevo fanfic!

bye-beee~

* * *

El dia en que me enamore de ti

¿Te sientes bien? -una chica pelirosa preguntó preocupada a su amiga de cabellos aguamarina- miku... -la chica pelirosa miró apagados los ojos de su amiga, sus ojos aguamarina perdieron ese brillo tan especial que hacia unica a miku-

no muy bien Luka... -Hatsune miró hacia la nada- ¿Nee, Luka? -sonrió levemente la menor-

¿mm? -la peli rosa se sentó a un lado de Miku-

¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? -su voz perdió ese tono de alegría-

Si, siempre y cuando lo desees -la Megurine le acarició la cabeza- dime... ¿sucedió algo malo?

... -No contestó la menor-

¿Miku? -preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos azules- no tienes por que decirmelo -sonrió levemente hacía la menor-

...Alguna vez te has preguntado... ¿Por qué siempre te dejan las personas amadas por ti?... -Lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos agua marina-

si... todo el tiempo -contestó con melancolía- estoy preocupada por ti... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -se acercó a ella con cuidado-

no puedo olvidarla... -Más lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos agua marina- te preguntaras, por que te digo esto

uhmm -la miraba con atención-

es simplemente imposible olvidar el suceso -apretó los nudillos la menor-

continuara...


	2. flash back

Flash back

Cuando era pequeña, siempre caminaba sola hacia mi hogar, un dia como tantos normales fue cuando la vi. Aquella linda niña que capturo mi atencion, sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa que cautivaba al mas fuerte. Me di cuenta en que estaba pensando, negue este sentimiento en mi corazon, me hize la idea de que solamente la veria esa vez y nunca la conoceria, pero tenia curiosidad en quien era aquella linda niña

Entonces es cuando sucedió todo

¿?: Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es kagamine rin, espero llevarme bien con todos (sonrió) cuiden de mi (solto una risita)

Todos murmuraban

Chico: ya vieron, aquella chica es muy linda (sonriendo)

Chica: kawaiii (sonriendo)

¿?: Miku (una chica rubia con una coleta de lado venia acompañada de otra chica de cabelllo rojo y coletas, (que aveces parecen taladros)

Miku: ¿Qué sucede neru-chan, teto-chan? (sonriendo)

Neru: ¿conoces a la chica nueva? (curiosa)

Miku: ¿eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta neru? (confundida)

Teto: es que ella te esta mirando fijamente (sonrisa picara) yay conseguiste admiradora

Miku: ¡¿de que hablas teto-chan?! (Sonrojada)

Neru: yata, te sonrojaste hatsune-kun (riendo)

Miku: mouu (fijo tambien su mirada en aquella linda chica) ¡! (rin y miku desviaron miradas, ambas estaban sonrojadas)

Teto: vaya... (Sonrisa picara)

Miku: no es lo que piensan (moviendo sus manos comicamente) en verdad que no conozco a la chica nueva, se los juro (hablo rapidamente)

Neru/teto: jajajajajajajaja (riendo a carcajadas)

Miku: ¡bakas! (sonrojada)

Sensei: mina ya es hora que se cambien de salon (salió del salon)

Neru: ¡vamos a canto! (jalo el brazo de sus dos amigas)

Miku: espera neru-chan (la nombrada se paro en seco haciendo que teto y miku cayeran) perdon (riendo)

Teto/miku: ¡baka! (se levantaron del suelo adoloridas)

Neru: ya dije perdón (enojada) ¿Por qué me pediste que me detuviera? (miró a miku)

Miku: hay que acompañar tambien a kagamine-san, como ella es nueva ¿Qué tal si somos sus primeras amigas? (sonriendo)

Teto: no esta mal la idea ¿Qué piensas neru? (curiosa)

Neru: por mi esta bien (siguieron a miku al asiento de rin)

Miku: kagamine-san (la rubia volteo hacia miku) ¿te gustaria ir con nosotras? (sonriendo)

Rin: c-claro (sonrojada) ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? (sonriendo)

Miku: ella es neru (señaló a la otra rubia) ella es teto (ahora señaló a la chica de coletas) y yo soy miku

Rin: u-un placer (sonrojada)

Miku: entonces vamos rin-san (sonriendo)

Fin del flash back

Luka: asi que ¿te enamoraste de ella? (su mirada mostraba tristeza)

Miku: si... perdidamente enamorada de ella (sonrisa leve) pense que mi enamoramiento seria pasajero, pero me equivoque, cada vez se volvia profundo ya no hallaba como callar a mi corazon. Me decia que le confesara mis sentimientos, pero yo rechazaba la idea, no queria perder su amistad, aun asi mi torpe corazon lo hizo...

Luka: ¿eh? (confundida) entonces tu... (Sorprendida)

Miku: no, ella me confeso sus sentimientos (sonrisa melancolica) al principio pense que era un mal sueño, pero en verdad si sucedió

Flash back

Miku: rin, esa carta... (Sorprendida)

Rin: si, fui yo (sonrojada)

Miku: debes estar bromeando (nerviosa)

Rin: no, en verdad... (Nerviosa) miku tú me gustas

Miku: ambas somos chicas (sonrojada)

Rin: eso no importa, iremos en contra de todos, por que tu y yo estaremos juntas (sonrojada) ¿Qué dices?

Miku: lo que siento por ti no lo puedo decir... (Sonriendo) pero si demostrarlo (se acercó a rin y la beso tiernamente)

Rin: ¿eso es un si? (nerviosa)

Miku: si... te quiero rin (se acercó a su rostro)

Rin: yo tambien te quiero miku (besó de nuevo los labios de la peliazul)

Los meses pasaron rapidos, rin me invitó a su casa para que me quedara dormir esa noche ya que mañana no teniamos clases. En la noche, eso ocurrió

Rin: miku... (Besaba lentamente)

Miku: rin... deten... (Interrumpida por otro beso, pero este era más profundo) mmm

Rin: ambas lo necesitamos... (Removia la ropa escolar de miku)

Miku: pero... (Rin acariciaba las partes descubiertas de miku) ah (gemido)

Rin: cada vez... que escucho tu voz... (Mordio la oreja de la sonrojada peliazul) es... excitante (lamió la oreja)

Miku: rin... detente (se estremeció)

Rin no escuchaba a lo que le decia

Rin: mmm (paso la lengua por el cuello nivea de miku)

Miku: detente... (La rubia desabrochaba la camisa blanca) ¡Ah! (rin lamia los pechos de miku con devocion) espera... detente (entonces sintió como rin acercaba su mano derecha para adentrarse en su falda) ¡detente! (la alejo inmediatamente de su cuerpo)

Rin: ¿Qué sucede miku? (molesta)

Miku: yo me tengo que ir (se levantó) te veo mañana (salio de la habitacion, tomó sus cosas y trataba de acomodar sus ropas)

Rin: ¡espera miku! (la chica ya se habia ido) ¡maldicion! (golpeó la pared molesta) tendre más oportunidades que esta (sonrisa picara)

Con miku

Miku: madre ya estoy en casa (abrió la puerta)

Mika: ah miku, que bueno que estes de vuelta (sonriendo) ¿Cómo te fue con rin-chan? (sonrisa picara)

Miku: me fue fatal... (Triste)

Mika: ¿Qué ocurrio hija? (preocupada)

Miku: ¿podemos hablar en privado? (apenada)

Mika: claro hija, vamos a tu habitacion (miku asintio y ambas se fueron al cuarto de la menor) ven sientante hija (palmeo la parte de alado) dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurrio?

Miku: madre, evite algo (triste)

Mika: ¿aque te refieres hija? (preocupada)

Miku: rin y yo estabamos apunto de hacer *ESO* (sonrojada) pero... (Se callo de repente)

Mika: ¿pero? (insistiendo a que continue) vamos ten confianza en mi

Miku: pero yo no quise hacerlo... siento que no estoy preparada (lagrimas salian de sus ojos aguamarina) ¿Qué debo hacer madre?

Mika: mi vida (la abrazo) si rin te ama no debe obligarte hacer algo que no quieres, pero tambien te recomiendo algo (le secó las lagrimas)

Miku: ¿Qué es? (mirandola)

Mika: ¿en verdad crees que rin es la indicada? (preocupada)

Miku: ni yo lo se madre (bajando la mirada)

Mika: mi recomendación es que si en verdad la amas hazlo con ella, pero si no la amas no lo hagas, se que estas confundida, asi que cuando pase el tiempo te daras cuenta si es tu persona amada (sonrisa leve)

Miku: arigato madre (la abrazó de nuevo)

Mika: hace unas horas luka vino a verte (sonriendo)

Miku: ¡¿luka-chan?! (Sorprendida)

Mika: si, estaba preocupada por ti (confundida) ¿ocurrio algo?

Miku: habiamos quedado en vernos (frustrada) ¿que hago?

Mika: ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en su casa? (mirandola moverse de un lado a otro)

Miku: ¿me dejarias? (con ojos de estrellas)

Mika: si (levantandose de la cama)

Miku: ¿Qué me pondre? (nerviosa) ¿Qué pijama me llevo? (desesperada) ¿Qué ropa me llevo?

Mika: dejame ayudarte (abrió el armario de miku) llevate esto (le dio el pijama azul con encajes blancos) y llevate esta ropa (le dio su mochila) apresurate, no hagas esperar a luka-chan

Miku: gracias mamá, nos vemos el lunes en la tarde (salio de su habitacion)

Mika: hija... ¿no te has dado cuenta? (riendo) sacaste lo despistado de tu padre... (Acomodaba las ropas tiradas de miku) ademas... creo que luka-chan te hara más feliz

Unos minutos despues

Knock knock knock

Luka: ¡voy! (se acercaba a la puerta) que raro, no esperaba visitas (abrio la puerta) ¿en que puedo ayudarle? (cerró los ojos)

Miku: aquí es para pasar un fin de semana con tu mejor amiga (sonriendo)

Luka: creo que te... (Abrió los ojos) ¡Miku! (sonrojada)

Miku: no te preocupes (riendo) ¿puedo pasar? (mirandola con una sonrisa)

Luka: ah si adelante (se hizo a un lado) ¿Qué haces aquí? (cerro la puerta tras de si) ¿no deberias estar con rin-san?

Miku: no, prefiero estar con mi luka-chan que con mi rin-chan (sonriendo) ademas queria pedirte perdon por no haber ido hoy al centro de la ciudad

Luka: lo se, pero tenias cosas que hacer ¿no? (tratando de sonreir)

Miku: si, pero lo más importante es mi amistad con mi luka-chan (abrazandola)

Luka: miku... (Sorprendida)

Miku: jejeje (sonriendo) bien ¿con que empezamos primero?

Luka: ¿karaoke? (emocionada)

Miku: ¡karaoke sera! (jaló el brazo de luka para llevarsela a la sala)

Unos dias despues

Miku: hola rin (sonriendo)

Rin: hola miku (fria)

Miku: ¿estas enojada? (mirandola)

Rin: algo (sonrisa leve)

Miku: perdon por lo de ayer (apenada) no estoy lista aun

Rin: te comprendo (sonriendo) solo quiero pedirte una cosa

Miku: ¿Qué es? (curiosa)

Rin: por favor alejate de megurine-san (suplicandole)

Miku: pero es mi mejor amiga (molesta)

Rin: ¿eso importa? (sonrisa burlona) ahora nos tendremos la una a la otra, si no lo haces terminamos

Miku: bien lo hare (triste) –perdoname luka-chan-

Rin: entonces vamos al salon (le agarro la mano)

Luka: -asi que no quieres que este cerca de miku ¿eh?- (triste)

Pasaron las horas

Rin: segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa (preocupada)

Miku: uhmm llegare bien, te lo prometo... (Su celular se cayo junto al de rin) perdon

Rin: no te preocupes, solo fue un celular (recogio ambos celulares)

Nota: los celulares de ambas son iguales

Rin: toma (le dio el celular) me tengo que ir, onii-chan debe estar esperandome (le dio un beso en los labios a miku) cuidate

Miku: tu tambien cuidate (despidiendola con la mano)

Neru: aquí esta nuestra amiga preferida (la agarro de los hombros)

Miku: ¡kyahhhh! (asustada)

Teto: upss se asustó (riendo)

Miku: que crueles son conmigo (sonrojada)

Teto/neru: es que nos gusta molestarte (sonriendo)

Neru: ¿vamos juntas a casa? (empezando a caminar)

Teto/miku: si (empezando a seguir a su rubia amiga)

Miku: ¿are? (mirando el celular)

Neru: ¿Qué sucede? (mirandola)

Miku: este no es mi celular (preocupada) ¡rin debe tener el mio!

Teto: ¿iras a su casa? (curiosa)

Miku: si, ¿les molesta si...? (interrumpida)

Neru: no, adelante nos vemos mañana ¿si? (sonriendo)

Miku: si, hasta mañana (empezó a correr)

Teto: ahí va nuestra amiga (mirandola desaparecer)

Neru: ¡corre como el viento tiro blanco ajuuuaaa! (animandola)

Teto: ¬¬ (mirandola raro)

Neru: ¿Qué? (extrañada)

Teto: oh nada, vamos (empezo a caminar con neru)

Una media hora despues

Miku: estoy... (Jadeando) ¿Habra alguien? (tocó la puerta pero nadie contestaba) esta abierta (entró a la casa con silencio) perdon por la intromesion (susurró)

Rin: onii-chan, onii-chan (gemia)

Miku: ¡! (sorprendida)

Me encamine hacia la unica puerta entre abierta, y es cuando lo vi, mi novia teniendo sexo con su hermano mayor

Len: ¡te amo rin! (daba más rapido las embestidas)

Rin: ¡yo tambien te amo len! (gemia a un más)

Miku: -¿Cómo...? pudiste... y con tu propio hermano- (le salian lagrimas) –maldita- (salio de ahí rapidamente, cerrando bruscamente la puerta, haciendo que los gemelos se separen rapidamente)

Len: ¿Qué fue eso? (asustado)

Rin: no lo se onii-chan (asustada)


	3. despedida por un año

Miku: y es por eso que estoy así, perdón por mi egoísmo luka-chan (sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas)

Luka: no hay nada que perdonar miku, tu no tuviste la culpa (su rostro se mostraba furiosa) ahora vuelvo (se soltó de miku)

Miku: ¡¿adonde vas luka?! (Preocupada) ¡Luka! (Miku la fue a perseguir)

Luka: esta vez no te perdonare... (Apretaba la mandibula) ¡Te has pasado de la raya! (miro a la rubia hablar felizmente con sus compañeros en el pasillo) ¡kagamine!

Rin: ¿Qué sucede megurine-san? (la estrellaron contra la pared) ¡ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! (Trataba de safarse) ¡Sueltame!

Luka: ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! (Furiosa)

Rin: ¿de que... hablas? (jadeando)

Kaito: ¡¿luka?! (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! (Intentándola apartar)

Luka: suéltame kaito, si no quieres que te de un puñetazo (kaito se apartó)

Meiko: luka, ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! (Enojada)

Luka: no querrás saberlo (no dejando de mirar a rin)

Lily: luka, por favor suéltala (preocupada)

Luka: ¿después de lo que ha hecho? (soltó bruscamente a rin quien cayó al suelo)

Rin: sabía que tú eras mala influencia para mi novia (limpiándose la saliva de sus labios)

Luka: ¡ahora la llamas novia! (le dio un puñetazo en el rostro) maldita zorra

Rin: ya veo (se burló de luka) estas celosa de que miku me haga más caso que a ti. Entiéndelo de una vez (sonrisa burlona) ¡ella no te ama! (le dio un puñetazo en el rostro)

Con miku

Miku: ¿Dónde estas luka? (preocupada)

Gumi: luka-san se esta peleando con kagamine-san (comentaba a un pelimorado)

Gakupo: que falta de inmadurez (molesto) no quiero que seas como ellas gumi (mirandola)

Gumi: entendido onii-chan (mirando a miku acercarse) ¿miku-chan? (mirándola)

Miku: ¿Dónde esta luka-chan? (preocupada)

Gumi/gakupo: ¿uh? (confundidos)

En el pasillo

Luka y rin se daban de todo, patadas, puñetazos y rodillazos

Luka: no te perdonare (agarraba el puño de rin, este iba directo al rostro de luka)

Rin: no me importa si me lo perdonas o no (le dio un rodillazo a luka en el estomago)

Antes de que le mandaran otro golpe a luka, esta dio un rápido puñetazo a su rival, asi haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio

Miku: ¡ deténganse! (Llegó corriendo hacia ambas chicas, que de sus bocas sangraban y tenían moretones en sus rostros)

Rin: que bueno que llegas miku (mirándola) megurine-san me empezó a golpear sin ninguna razón (haciéndose la victima) no te acerques a ella (miku se acercaba a rin con su vista gacha) sabia que me creerías... (Sonrisa leve)

Luka: miku... (Sus ojos estaban cristalinos)

Miku: lo siento rin... pero esto ¡no se quedara así! (le dio una cachetada que resonó en todo el pasillo)

Rin: ¿m-miku? (sorprendida se sobaba su mejilla) ¿le crees a ella?

Miku: si, ¡por que es mi mejor amiga! (agarró la mano de luka) ¡no quiero saber nada de ti!

Rin: ¿Por qué...? (sorprendida)

Miku: ¿lo digo en publico? (sonrisa burlona)

Rin: si, mis compañeros estarán aquí de testigo para que sepan que megurine-san es una mentirosa (poniéndose de pie)

Miku: bien, si así lo pides (mirándola fríamente) ¡kagamine rin, tu te acostaste con kagamine len, tu propio hermano! (Le dio la espalda junto a luka, ambas se dirigían a la enfermería)

Rin: ¡! (sorprendida)

En la enfermería

Haru: ¿Cómo sucedió esto megurine-san? (limpiando las heridas de luka quien sostenía fuertemente la mano de miku)

Luka: la verdad fue que me pelee con kagamine-san (apenada)

Haru: sabes las consecuencias ¿verdad? (molesta)

Luka: si... (Agachó la cabeza)

Haru: tu y kagamine-san... estan expulsadas (miró a luka seriamente) tendras un traslado

Luka: hai... (Triste)

Haru: mañana mismo se trasladara de escuela (seria) ya he terminado (salio de la enfermería)

Miku: luka... (La miraba)

Luka: ... por favor no digas nada (triste) quiero recordar este momento miku

Miku: yo igual... (La abrazó)

Al día siguiente

Miku: ¿luka? (la miró apoyada en el árbol de cerezo, aquel donde se conocieron)

Luka: hola (sonrisa leve) vine a despedirme

Miku: ¿despedirte? (confundida) solo te cambiaras de escuela ¿verdad? (luka negó con la cabeza) ¿te cambiaras de casa?

Luka: si, esto es la despedida ya no podre verte más (sonrisa triste)

Miku: no puede ser (lagrimas caían al suelo)

Luka: hey no llores (se acercó a ella y le secó las lagrimas con sus delicados dedos) quiero llevarme un feliz recuerdo de miku hatsune la chica más alegre que he conocido

Miku: baka... no digas cosas como esas (tratando de sonreir) me haras llorar más

Luka: ademas queria decirte algo muy importante (se separó de miku y la miro fijamente) hace mucho tiempo... me enamore de una fantastica chica, de lo que me llamo la atencion de aquella persona fue su personalidad alegre que me mostraba confianza, sus ojos que mostraban amor y sus labios que mostraban esa linda sonrisa que solamente me la mostraba a mi, no ha a nadie más (sonriendo) miku hatsune... (Lagrimas caian al suelo) y-yo te amo...

Miku: luka... (Sorprendida)

Luka: me tengo que ir... (Salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás)

Miku: ¡luka! (llorando) ¡luka! (La fue a perseguir, pero cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela ya habia arrancado el auto, donde se llevaría la mitad de su corazon) ¡Baka! (llorando más fuerte) baka, baka

continuara...


	4. reencuentro

Luka: madre ya estoy en casa (dejaba sus cosas en la entrada)

Misaki: bienvenida hija (sonriendo)

Luka: ¿Por qué tan feliz? (sonrisa leve)

Misaki: ¿me das un abrazo? (le extendio sus brazos)

Luka: si, ¿asi me diras tu felicidad? (la abrazó)

Misaki: lo siento (amarró las manos de luka atrás de la espalda)

Luka: ¡¿mamá?! (Confundida) ¿Hize algo malo?

Misaki: si, dejaste a miku-chan (regañandola) ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu departamento?

Luka: yo sabia que miku me hiba a rechazar, estaba muy enamorada de kagamine... (Su madre le tapo la boca con un pañuelo)

Misaki: te estoy haciendo un favor (mando a luka hacia su auto, le puso el cinturon de seguridad, le quitó el pañuelo de la boca y se lo puso en sus ojos asi para evitar que vea la sorpresa)

Luka: ¿adonde me llevas? (asustada)

Misaki: sorpresa (encendio el auto) matente calladita (dio marcha hacia el largo camino)

Luka: esta sorpresa no me gustara nada (suspirando) ¿una pista?

Misaki: vamos haber usa listones (sonriendo)

Luka: mi prima (suspirando)

Misaki: no, usa un pintalabios rosado numero uno, ya que no le gusta usar maquillaje (riendo)

Luka: etto ¿tú? (sonriendo)

Misaki: no, en este momento debe de estar poniendose un vestido negro (riendo)

Luka: esto ¿iremos a un funeral? (asustada)

Unas horas despues

Misaki: ya hemos llegado (abrió la puerta para que entrara luka, cuando la pelirosa entro al lugar, su madre cerró la puerta)

Luka: esto no es emocionante (sintió como alguien la sentaba en el suelo) si eres tu madre no es gracioso... (Aquella persona se sentó en sus piernas) eso es incesto... (Sonrojada)

Una risita sonó en el lugar, la chica rodeo el cuello de la pelirosa quien se sintio incomoda, con mucho cuidado la figura femenina desato el pañuelo dejando ver a la vista de luka a la persona desconocida

Luka: miku... (Sorprendida)

Miku: si soy yo (besó la mejilla de luka) no has cambiado nada luka (sonriendo)

Luka: tu tampoco... (Sonrojada) retiro lo dicho si has cambiado mucho

Miku: ¿te refieres a mi cuerpo? (inocente) creo que si

Luka: dime, ¿Por qué mi madre me trajo aquí? (curiosa)

Miku: para que escucharas mi confesion (agarro el rostro de luka) me enamore de la pelirosa despistada que chocó conmigo en ese arbol de cerezo tan especial para ti y para mi, pense que se me hiba pasar ese enamoramiento, pero no, fue aumentando, con tan solo un abrazo, caricia o una palabra llena de amor sentia un cosquilleo en mi estomago, cosa que kagamine no me hacia sentir (la miro tiernamente) luka megurine... yo no te quiero... (Miro dolor en los ojos de luka) yo te amo (beso los labios de luka con devocion)

Luka: mmm (correspondia el beso de miku) m-miku (gimió cuando miku atrapó su labio inferior, la peliazul succionaba lentamente)

Miku: luka... (Mosdisqueaba el labio entre los suyos)

Luka: por favor (sonrisa apenada)

Miku: ¿Qué ocurre luka? (preocupada)

Luka: ¿puedes desamarrarme? (sonrojada)

Miku: ¿eh? (confundida)

Luka: yo quiero tocarte, palpar tu piel con mis manos... (Sonrojada) sentirte...

Miku: lo hare luka (dirigio sus manos calidas hacia la cintura de luka, donde tenia sus manos amarradas)

Luka: arigato... (Acerco sus manos a los muslos de miku)

Miku: nyahh (gemido) ah

Luka: siempre he deseado... tocarte asi... (Luka acostó a miku en el suelo) me sentia celosa cada vez que kagamine te tocaba... te besaba (besó los labios una vez más de miku) entrelazaban sus manos (entrelazó sus dedos con los de miku, quien la mirada con cariño) esas miradas que le dabas... sentia celos cuando estabas con ella (escondió su cara roja como tomate en el cuello de miku)

Miku: ¡¿es enserio?! (Feliz)

Luka: uhmm (asintio con la cabeza)

Miku: eso real realmente me hace feliz (abrazando a luka) pero no eres la unica que se ha sentido asi (apenada)

Luka: ¿tu tambien? (mirandola de nuevo)

Miku: sip (sonriendo) ite, ite (luka le jalaba las mejillas)

Luka: es por eso que digo que sonries demasiado (frunciendo el ceño)

Miku: lo siento, lo siento (retiró delicadamente las manos de luka de sus mejillas) pero en verdad tambien me sentia celosa

Luka: ¿Por qué? (mirandola)

Miku: siempre te veia que recibias confesiones de chicos y chicas, me sentia molesta, pero no sabia por que. Tal vez por que tenía miedo de perderte que una persona te alejara de mí, ademas ese dia en que me dijiste que me amabas, me senti feliz (sonriendo) todo este tiempo que pasamos separadas, me di cuenta cuanto te necesitaba entonces es cuando me di cuenta, *yo no siento esa clase de amor fraternal hacia luka, si no al de parejas* idee un plan para verte una vez más, mi madre y misaki-san me ayudaron (acarició el rostro rojo de luka) te amo luka

Luka: ¡miku! (la abrazó fuertemente, mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro) miku... miku

Miku: no llores... (Acariciaba el cabello pelirosado de luka) luka... mirame (la peliazul tomo el rostro de luka quien la veia aun con lagrimas) te amo más que mi propia vida (besó a luka con mucho amor)

Luka: mmm (cerraba los ojos lentamente) ¡! (sintió como miku le desabrochaba la camisa) ahh (suspiró)

Miku: gomen, mis manos deben de estar heladas (acercó sus labios al cuello de la pelirosa)

Luka: m-miku... no m-muerdas (excitada)

Miku: ¿Por qué no? (mordisquió y lamió el cuello blanquecino de la oji azul cielo)

Luka: ¡ah! (sonrojada)

Miku: ¿no te gusta? (pasó su lengua por la garganta de luka quien se estremecio)

Luka: s-si (mirando hacia otra parte) ¡¿m-miku?! (Miró a la peliazul quitarle su camisa) kyahhh (su piel se erizo cuando hizo contacto con el frio suelo)

Miku: perdon... (Sonrisa leve) creo que debí ser un poco delicada... ahaha (se rascaba la nuca)

Luka: tonta (colocó sus manos en las mejillas de miku) ¿uh? ¿Que sucede miku?

Miku: ... (Miraba fijamente los ojos de luka)

Luka: ... ¿no quieres hacerlo? (triste)

Miku: ...No es eso (sonrisa leve) es solo que pense en... algo tonto (riendo suavemente)

Luka: dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? (preocupada)

Miku: ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? (el flequillo no dejaba ver los ojos de miku)

Luka: ¿a que te refieres? (preocupada)

Miku: por... haberte lastimado luka (una gota calida cayó sobre el rostro de luka) fui una torpe

Luka: tu no me lastimaste miku (sonrisa leve) en realidad fui yo la torpe

Miku: ¡no es verdad! (más lagrimas caian al rostro de luka) te lastime, si me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos no te hubiera lastimado... ademas no me hubiera enamorado de rin... ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? (se regañaba asi misma) perdoname, perdoname

Luka: en verdad no fue tu culpa (acariciaba el rostro de miku con amor) eso es cosa del pasado... lo más importante ahora es que estemos juntas y que jamas nos separaremos (besó la mejilla sonrojada de miku) ¿a un quieres continuar?

Miku: hay que tomar un baño (se puso de pie mientras extendia su mano enfrente de luka)

Luka: si (sonrisa leve, mientras tomaba la mano extendida de miku)

Unos minutos despues

Luka: ¿te sientes mejor? (mirando a miku)

Miku: ¡uhm! No te preocupes (sonriendo) creo que esta es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas (se sonrojo a más no poder)

Luka: ¿eh? (tambien se empezó a sonrojar) pero, esto nos hizo un favor (se acercó a miku quien la miraba sonrojada) ¿verdad?

Miku: uhmm (luka la beso apasionadamente) ¡ah! (la pelirosa acariciaba las proporciones de miku, lentamente)

Una media hora depues

Luka: ¿miku? (preocupada) ¿miku? (volvió a llamar a la peliazul pero no contesto)

Miku: creo que... (Se desmayó)

Luka: ¡¿miku?! (Miró la cara toda roja de miku) lo olvide... (Pegandose en la frente) no puedes estar mucho tiempo en el agua caliente (la pelirosada cargó en brazos a una roja miku)

Unos minutos despues

Luka vistió con el pijama azul a miku quien todavia estaba desmayada

Miku: mmm... (Abria lentamente sus ojos aguamarina) ¿Dónde estoy?... (Se sentó en la cama de su ahora novia)

Luka: estas en mi casa (mirandola) te desmayaste cuando tomabamos un baño (tocandole la frente) ¿estas bien?

Miku: si, me siento bien (se acercó a luka y la besó en los labios) perdon por estropear esto (agacho la cabeza)

Luka: no fue tu culpa (levantó el menton de la ojiagua marina) tendremos más tiempo en hacer esto miku (la besó de nuevo) ¿si?

Miku: ¡uhm! (sonriendo) sabia que tu si comprenderias (se acostó en la cama)

Luka: ¿Por qué lo dices? (se acostó en el pecho de miku, quien la rodeó con sus brazos)

Miku: te dire cuando estemos entre las sabanas (sonrisa traviesa)

Luka: piensas hacer algo (ambas gatearon hacia las sabanas, cuando ya estaban cobijadas miku abrazo por la cintura a luka, mientras le daba un beso en los labios) ¿me lo diras? (acariciaba la espalda de la peliazul)

Miku: ¿prometes que no te enojaras? (la miraba)

Luka: te lo prometo (acarició la mejilla de la oji aguamarina)

Miku: eres a la unica que permiti tocarme (escondió su rostro en el pecho de la pelirosada) y seras por siempre la unica que me toque

Luka: entonces kagamine... (Sorprendida)

Miku: si... ella y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones (miraba de nuevo a luka) cada vez que me tocaba con eso en mente... que me iba a entregar a ella... yo la detenia (apenada) no estaba segura si la amaba. Despues de unos dias le platique a mi madre sobre eso, me pregunto que si ella era la indicada... la verdad yo no conteste

Luka: ¿y que piensas de mi miku? (desviando la mirada sonrojada)

Miku: cuando tuve otra platica con mi madre, por que me veia deprimida esos dos años (sonrisa) le dije todo relacionado contigo, me preguntaba como me sentia a tu lado, por que nada más te sonreia a ti y no a otra persona que no fueras tu y mi madre (aferraba sus manos a la camisa de luka) me siento feliz a tu lado luka

Luka: ¿en verdad eso piensas de mi? (la abrazó)

Miku: si, en verdad eso pienso de ti (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Luka: me haz hecho muy feliz miku... (Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente por el cansancio) te amo... (Ultimo susurro por parte de la pelirosada)

Miku: yo tambien te amo (cerró sus ojos aguamarina)


	5. comienzo de clases

Miku: ahmmm (abria lentamente sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama) ¿Qué hora sera? (susurró mientras dirigia su mirada al reloj) 6:30...

Luka: ¿miku? (la pelirosada la miraba)

Miku: buenos días luka (se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla)

Luka: buenos días (sonriendo) ¿iras a la escuela? (curiosa)

Miku: no luka... (Seria)

Luka: ¿eh? (sorprendida por la seriedad de miku)

Miku: iremos juntas a la escuela (volviendo a sonreir)

Luka: pero miku, yo ya no soy parte de la escuela (mirando hacia otro lado)

Miku: en realidad (agarró el rostro de luka para que la mirara) eres de nuevo parte de la escuela

Luka: ¡¿Qué?! (Sorprendida)

Miku: si, le rogamos a la directora de que te volvieran a aceptar en nuestra escuela, nos llevó mucho tiempo, pero a final te aceptaron nuevamente (sonriendo)

Luka: estoy verdaderamente feliz (abrazó a la peliazul) ¿entonces nos vamos?

Miku: ¡uhmm! (entre risas se levantaron de la cama para prepararse para clases)

Luka: ¿como me veo? (preguntó sonrojada la pelirosa con su uniforme puesto)

Miku: te ves preciosa (la abrazó con ternura) estoy feliz de que volvamos a ir juntas a la escuela

Luka: y yo estoy feliz de que seamos pareja (abrazó la cintura de su actual novia)

Miku: luka-chan... (Sonrío con amor la hatsune) tambien me hace feliz tenerte como mi pareja

Luka: ¿p-puedo b-b-besarte? (pregunto una sonrojada oji azul a su pareja)

Miku: no tienes por que pedir permiso luka (se acercó a ella para posar sus labios con los de su luka, mientras que ambas cerraban sus ojos en el proceso) hay que apresurarnos... (Se separó de ella, para tomar sus cosas)

Luka: si (tambien tomó sus cosas para alistarse y salir de su casa)

Media hora después

Las protagonistas se encontraban caminando agarradas de la mano, estaban charlando animadamente, pero es cuando escuchan gritos atrás de ellas, ambas chicas miraron hacia atrás con curiosidad.

Teto: ¡ya te dije que es una amiga mía! (sonrojada)

Neru: si claro (lo dijo con sarcasmo) no pierdes el tiempo teto-chan~ (la abrazó juguetonamente)

Teto: geez ¿Qué hay de ti? (separándose de ella)

Neru: ¿yo que? (confundida)

Teto: ¿Cuándo te animaras a tener pareja? (sonrisa picara)

Neru: las cosas sobre el amor no me interesan en lo más minimo (cruzandose de brazos) prefiero estar soltera a que estar amarrada a alguien

Teto: eso lo veremos neru-chan... (Susurró)

Neru: ¿dijiste algo? (la miraba fijamente)

Teto: que ahí esta miku-chan... pero ¿quien es ella? (miró a la pelirosa que estaba a un lado de la peliazul platicando animadamente)

Neru: nunca la he visto en la escuela, mucho menos que miku nos la presentara (mirando la dirección donde indicaba su peliroja amiga)

Teto: entonces vamos (apresuró el paso para encontrarse con su amiga peliazul y esa chica desconocida) ¡miku-chan!~ (ya había llegado hasta ellas con una sonrisa)

Miku: teto, neru (miró a ambas chicas que se acercaban a ellas) buenos días

Teto: buenos días (sonrió al mirar a su amiga y a la desconocida)

Neru: buenos (saludó la rubia) ¿Quién es ella? (curiosa miró a la pelirosa de ojos azules)

Miku: ah si (miró a su novia con una sonrisa tierna) ella es megurine luka, mi amiga y... (No supo si decircelo a sus amigas que era su novia)

Luka: novia (terminó la oji azul con una sonrisa timida)

Teto: mucho gusto luka megurine de hatsune (hizo una pequeña reverencia) soy kasane teto, amiga y compañera de miku-chan

Luka: mucho gusto teto-san (sonriendo)

Neru: yo soy akita neru, un placer conocerte luka (le estrecho la mano) así que ustedes son pareja

Miku: si (agarró la mano de la pelirosa, quien sonrío por la acción)

Teto: ¿desde hace cuanto? (pregunto una curiosa kasane)

Luka: desde ayer (sacó la lengua como una expresión de pena)

Neru: teto (la nombrada la miró) somos las unicas sin pareja (lloraba fingidamente)

Teto: lo se~ (ella tambien lloró comicamente) ya perdimos a miku-chan

Luka: ¿ellas siempre son así? (preguntó la oji azul a su novia)

Miku: yup, ellas son así desde que las conocí (con una gotita en la cabeza) teto, neru (las nombradas pararon de llorar) recuerden que debemos ir por gumi-chan

Neru: ¡ah es cierto! (separandose de teto y comenzando a caminar)

Teto: que bueno que gumi vive cerca de la escuela (tambien tomando camino)

Luka: ¿gumi? (curiosa, empezaba a caminar junto a su adorada oji turquesa)

Miku: sip, ¿Por qué la pregunta luka? (miraba con ternura a la pelirosa)

Luka: no por nada, solamente recorde que es hermana de gackupo (sonrió dulcemente)

Miku: si, así es, solamente que gackupo-san es muy sobreprotector con ella (miraba hacia el frente)

Luka: ¿Por qué lo dices? (confundida)

Miku: no deja que se le acerque ningun chico a gumi-chan, solamente por que no quiere que su hermana menor salga embarazada para que no perjudique a la familia (frunció el ceño) es muy egoista de su parte

Luka: gackupo está demente, como le puede arruinar la vida a gumi, ella se sabe cuidar sola (miraba con fijeza el ceño fruncido de su novia) miku ¿tú hermano es así contigo?

Miku: mikuo-niichan no lo es, solamente me protege de los chicos con segundas intenciones conmigo (miró de nuevo a su pareja) pero no necesito que me proteja de ti, por que... yo te amo

Luka: miku... (Sonriendo) yo también te amo y nunca, escuchame bien, nunca te haría daño (besó la palma de la mano de su pareja)

Miku: gracias luka (se acercó a ella y besó con suavidad los labios de su pareja)

Neru: oigan ustedes par de acarameladas (tres chicas las miraban con sonrisas picaras)

Luka: ¿q-q-que? (se separó rapidamente de miku con un sonrojo enorme)

Gumi: no sabia que luka-san ya fuera novia de miku-chan (se acercó a ellas) es un gusto volverte a ver luka-san (le dio un pequeño abrazo a luka)

Luka: i-igualmente gumi (apenada contestó por la escena que estaban dando ambas protagonistas)

Teto: aww se veian tan tiernas (esto consiguió tener un sonrojo de parte de hatsune) bien hay que seguir caminando para llegar a la escuela

Neru: gumi, ¿gackupo no viene? (pregunto la rubia)

Gumi: no, se fue con kiyoteru-san a clases (sonrió a la rubia) ahhh (lanzó un suspiro)

Miku: gumi-chan te ves feliz (siguió caminando agarrada de la mano con su pareja)

Gumi: eso es correcto (juntó sus dos manos emocionada)

Teto: dinos, dinos ¿Por qué tan feliz? (curiosa)

Gumi: tengo una cita con piko-kun (emocionada) es la tercera vez que un chico me invita a salir

Neru: ¿gackupo lo sabe? (preguntó la oji amarilla)

Gumi: no (decepcionada) no se lo dire, puede que me prohibe ir con piko-kun a la cita (frunció el ceño)

Miku: se muy bien como te sientes gumi-chan, pero asi son los hermanos mayores (le sonrió para darle animos)

Luka: sabes yo tambien tengo un hermano sobreprotector conmigo (le dio animos a la peliverde) pero parece que se le bajo lo sobre portector conmigo ya que soy una adolescente

Gumi: pero aun así no le diré sobre mi cita con piko-kun (siguió caminando)

Neru: bueno tienes un motivo por el cual no decirle (ya habian llegado a la entrada de la escuela)

Gumi: y me aferraré a ese motivo (las chicas llegaron a los casilleros para tomar sus zapatos escolares) bueno hay que subir a clases

Miku: solo me despediré de luka, las alcanzo en un rato (las miró con una sonrisa)

Neru: bien (empezó a subir las escaleras junto a gumi)

Teto: no tardes miku-chan (le guiño un ojo antes de irse con las dos chicas que subian las escaleras)

Miku: luka, ¿nos veremos en el almuerzo? (la miraba con un sonrojo)

Luka: claro, yo voy por ti a tu salon (le sonrió con dulzura) ¿en que salon estas?

Miku: en 2 ¨c¨, esta en el 2do piso (le contestó con un sonrojo) te estare esperando luka

Luka: si (jaló la muñeca de la oji turquesa)

Miku: ¿luka? (sorprendida) ¿Por qué...? (sus palabras murieron cuando sintió algo suave en sus labios) mmm... (Correspondió el beso con gusto)

Luka: ahora puedes irte tranquila amor... (Le dio un último beso para soltar con delicadeza a su pareja)

Miku: b-bien... nos vemos (levantó su mano)

Luka: si... nos vemos (miró irse a su hatsune) soy realmente feliz... (Susurró para después irse a su clase)

¿?: Ara si es luka (la oji azul se volteó hacia la proveniente voz) cuanto tiempo


	6. ¿Quien es la hermosa rubia?

Luka: no has cambiado nada (miró a su vieja amiga rubia) lily

Lily: ni tu tampoco luka (le dio un abrazo) pense que no regresarías (se soltó de ella para después mirarla)

Luka: mi madre me regresó aquí, pero me gustó volver (sonriendo felizmente)

Lily: me imagino que fue por miku ¿verdad? (sonrisa picara)

Luka: uhn e-ella hizo todo esto por mi (feliz)

Lily: en verdad ella te ama (le palmeó el hombro) te envidio en ese aspecto

Luka: algún día te llegará el amor lily, solamente esperalo (sonrió a su amiga rubia)

Lily: eso espero (la rubia sonrio levemente) hay que ir a clases no deben de empezar ya

Luka: tienes razón, vamos (ambas chicas subieron las escaleras)

En el salon 2C

Piko: gumi, ¿podemos hablar? (preguntó un chico de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, piel palida, ojos azules, altura igual que gumi, el chico tenia un rostro neutral y a la vez triste)

Gumi: etto claro piko-kun (se levantó de su pupitre) ahora vengo chicas

El trio baka: no te preocupes, te estaremos esperando (lo dijeron al unisono)

Gumi: ¿de que querías hablar piko-kun? (preguntó amablemente la peliverde)

Piko: lo siento gumi, tendré que cancelar la cita (lo dijo apenado)

Gumi: ¿q-que? ¿p-por qué? (sorprendida)

Piko: invité a alguien más a salir, asi que lo siento... (El chico se retiró del salon)

Gumi: ... (Agachó su mirada oji verde)

Miku: gumi-chan... (La peli turquesa se acercó a ella con intención de darle su apoyo)

Gumi: miku... si me disculpas iré a los sanitarios... (Sin decir más salió corriendo al dicho lugar)

Miku: ¡gumi-chan! (tenía la intención de perseguirla, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo) neru-chan dejame ir... ella está herida (forcejeaba con la rubia de coleta)

Neru: miku... gumi necesita estar sola (la miró con una sonrisa triste) es la tercera vez que un chico le cancela una cita, comprendela el como se debe sentir

Miku: pero ella... (Fue interrumpida de nuevo)

Neru: por favor entiendela... (La miró con preocupación)

Miku: si... (Con la cabeza agachada se sentó en su pupitre)

Con gumi

Gumi: sniff ¿Por qué? Sniff (estaba sentada en el suelo de los sanitarios) ¿me sucede esto a mi?... (Sollozaba con dolor la peli verde) ahhh (gritó con dolor contenido la chica megpoid) acaso... ¿soy tan desagradable?... nadie se fijaría en una chica así... (Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas)

Lily: no deberias llorar... (La miraba con una sonrisa tierna)

Gumi: ¿e-eh? (levantó la vista encontrandose a una hermosa rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el oceano, cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado como la de una diosa, y esa sonrisa de amabilidad) gomen... no sabia que alguien estaba aquí (se colocó de pie para retirarse de aquel lugar)

Lily: espera... (La tomó de su muñeca)

Gumi: ¿q-qué sucede? (confundida miró a la hermosa rubia)

Lily: eres muy linda para verte con lágrimas... (Soltó la muñeca que aprisionaba, para meter su mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacar un pañuelo color amarillo) ten (le ofreció el pañuelo para secar esas lágrimas de dolor)

Gumi: a-arigato (tomó el pañuelo ofrecido) etto...

Lily: oh lo siento, mi nombre es masuda lily, estoy en el salón 3B (le extendió su mano) mucho gusto linda extraña (rio un poco para mirar el sonrojado rostro de la chica de enfrente)

Gumi: mucho gusto masuda-san, yo soy gumi megpoid y estoy en el salon 2C (estrechó la mano que le era ofrecida)

Lily: no debes ser tan formal gumi-chan (soltó su mano con delicadeza)

Gumi: h-hai, lily-san (le sonrio)

Lily: me he equivocado de lo linda que eres (le dijo con un tono amistoso)

Gumi: ¿eh? (extrañada)

Lily: eres hermosa con una sonrisa (la miró con una sonrisa dulce) así que por favor no llores más, no me gusta ver a una chica llorar por un chico...

Gumi: ¿c-como lo supiste? (comentó sorprendida la peliverde)

Lily: intuición (señaló a su corazón) fue un gusto conocerte gumi-chan, espero volverte a ver (se acercó a la puerta, pero la voz de la peli verde la hizo detenerse)

Gumi: e-espera lily-san (la rubia giró su cabeza) etto tu pañuelo...

Lily: no te preocupes, consideralo como un regalo de una desconocida (Salió de los sanitarios)

Gumi: arigato lily-san... (Abrazó el pañuelo amarillo de la rubia)

Luka: ¿Por qué tardaste lily? (le reprochó su amiga pelirosa)

Lily: perdon luka, me topé con una chica que necesitaba palabras de apoyo (sonrio con dulzura)

Luka: siempre admiré ese lado tuyo lily (la miró mientras caminaban hacia el salon indicado)

Lily: ambas admiramos el lado de la otra amiga mía (ambas rieron tras ese comentario)

En el salón de 2C

Miku: ¡gumi-chan! (miró entrar a su amiga de mirada esmeralda, sin evitarlo salió disparada a ella para abrazarla)

Gumi: gracias... necesitaba un abrazo (correspondió el abrazo)

Teto: ¿esta todo bien gumi-chan? (Preguntó una preocupada peliroja)

Gumi: si, todo en orden (sonrio con amabilidad la peli verde) perdón por preocuparlas chicas

Neru: no te preocupes eres nuestra amiga, estaremos ahí para ti (habló una oji amarilla)

Gumi: gracias... (Se soltó del abrazo de su amiga oji turquesa)

Miku: gumi-chan, ¿y ese pañuelo? (miró el pañuelo amarillo que sostenía con firmesa la chica megpoid)

Gumi: me lo dio una desconocida rubia (se sonrojó por las palabras atrás de la rubia) fue muy tierna conmigo...

Teto: un día de estos nos las presentas (rió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la energica gumi)

Gumi: n-no creo que nos volvamos a encontrar, solo nos vimos una vez (sonrojada)

Miku: cree en el destino amiga (sonrio picaramente)

Sensei: mina todos a sus lugares (entró la sensei al salón)

Todos: hai~ (los alumnos se sentarón en sus respectivos asientos)

Sensei: primero que nada, bienvenidos a otro año escolar (sonriendo a sus alumnos) como veran se acerca la primavera y con la primavera viene el festival escolar primaveral, este festival es una pequeña tradición de la escuela...

Pasaron las horas de las clases, hasta tocar el timbre de la hora del almuerzo.

Luka: miku~ (una pelirosa y una rubia se encontraban en la entrada del salon de clases del 2C)

Miku: ¡luka! (se acercó a ella con su obento en la mano)

Luka: como lo prometi aquí estoy (le dio un beso leve en los labios) espero que no te importe que halla traido a una amiga (con su mano jaló el brazo de la rubia para que se presentara)

Miku: no importa (sonrio a su pareja) hatsune miku ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (Miró con una sonria a la oji azul marino)

Lily: masuda lily, un gusto miku-chan (estrechó su mano con la de hatsune)

Miku: el mio igual lily (soltó la mano de lily) ella es mi amiga akita neru (señaló a la otra rubia, quien solamente levantó su mano como saludo ya que con su boca sostenía los palillos) kasane teto (ahora señaló a la peliroja)

Teto: mucho gusto lily-san (hizo una pequeña reverencia)

Lily: igualmente teto-chan (correspondió la acción de la peliroja)

Miku: y... (La rubia miraba a una sorprendida peli verde)

Lily: gumi-chan (sonrio la rubia a la oji verde)

Gumi: h-hola lily-san (sonrojada)

Lily: sabia que nos volveriamos a encontrar gumi-chan (la miraba)

Luka: ¿ya se conocían? (curiosa)

Lily: digamos que hubo un pequeño incoveniente en los sanitarios (rió de forma amigable)

Miku: entonces lily fue quien te dió el pañuelo (afirmó la hatsune)

Gumi: s-si (se sentía nerviosa con la presencia de aquella rubia de ojos azules, su corazón no latía a una velocidad normal)

Neru: bien, hay que ir a la azotea que tengo mucha hambre (para acompletar su oración se escuchó el rugido del estomago de la rubia de coleta)

Luka: neru tiene razon, yo igual tengo hambre (las chicas caminaban hacia la azotea, ya que en ese lugar nadie subía en la hora de descanso, ya que los alumnos no querian subir 28 escalones)

Miku: toma luka (le entregó un obento preparado por ella)

Luka: arigato miku (lo tomó con delicadeza) ¿lo preparaste tu misma?

Miku: si (sonrió la menor) espero que te guste

Luka: todo lo que preparas me gusta (correspondió el gesto de la hatsune menor)

Miku: arigato (sonrojada)

Teto: y diganos como se confesaron su amor (estaba sentada enfrente de ellas con el bento en la mano)

Luka: etto... (Empezando a sonrojarse)

Miku: mou~ ¡teto-chan eso es privado! (las otras chicas rieron)

Teto: bueno ya (dejo el tema, por el momento)

Neru: cuentenos más de ustedes (miró a una rubia y a una pelirosa)

Lily: bueno y que les digo (miró a las 4 chicas enfrente de ellas)

Gumi: ¿tienes novio? (preguntó con esperanza a que no tuviera)

Lily: no, no tengo (contestó la pregunta) ¿por qué la pregunta?

Gumi: etto... curiosidad (lo dijo rascandose la nuca)

Teto: luka-san (la aludida fijo su mirada azul en pelirroja)

Luka: ¿si? (curiosa)

Teto: ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? (la miró fijamente)

Luka: cantar y escribir canciones, pero sobre todo pasar el tiempo con mi pequeña miku (miró tiernamente a su novia, quien charlaba con neru tranquilamente)

Teto: ya veo (dirigió su mirada hacia la peli azul) por favor amala como si tu vida dependiera de ella, y jura que nunca la haras sufrir como lo hizo kagamine rin (la miró seriamente)

Luka: nunca la haría sufrir (seria) La amo tanto que no sabría como vivir sin ella

Teto: es un buen comienzo (cambió su rostro a una amigable)

Gumi: a-asi que estudiaste en el extranjero lily-san (miró con timides a la rubia)

Lily: sip, pero eso fue cuando estaba en primaria (le sonrió a la peli verde)

Gumi: e-es sorprendente lily-san (sonriendo timidamente)

Lily: arigato, puedo hablar en ingles y japones, al igual que luka (señaló a luka quien la miró de inmediato)

Neru: oh digan algo en ingles (mirando a ambas chicas)

Luka: you are my love real hatsune miku (le guiño un ojo a su peli azul)

Teto: ¿Qué dijo, lily-san? (miro a la rubia de ojos azules)

Lily: creo que no hace falta explicarlo (todas miraron a una peli azul sonrojada)

Neru: no sabía que miku era buena en ingles (confundida)

Gumi: ya ven nuestra miku si es inteligente (sonrisa burlona)

Miku: ¡gumi-chan! (enojada) yo si soy inteligente

Teto: lo dejaré en duda (sorbió de su jugo)

Miku: geez (infló sus mejillas)

En eso sonó el telefono de la chica insultada.

Miku: ¿are? (miró la pantalla)

Luka: ¿Quién llama miku? (preguntó curiosa la pelirosa)

Miku: onii-chan (presionó el boton para tomar la llamada) bueno... uhn... (Asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano en la otra linea) esta bien, estaremos ahí para la cena... entiendo, nos vemos en la casa onii-chan... bye (colgó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo)

Neru: ¿Qué necesitaba mikuo-kun? (Preguntó la rubia de coleta)

Miku: me avisó que luka y yo debemos ir a mi casa, ya que el y luki-kun habían llegado del viaje (sonrió)

Luka: ¿cenaremos en tu casa? (miró fijamente a su novia)

Miku: si, creo que celebraremos el regreso de los chicos (mirando su obento) espero que mamá no beba nada hoy

Teto: tal vez vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en año nuevo (empezó a reir a carcajada, al mirar las caras de sus tres amigas)

Gumi: ni lo menciones (asustada, se colocó de pie rapidamente)

Miku: fue el día más desastroso de mi vida (sonrojada hasta las orejas)

Luka: vaya ya terminó el descanso (se escuchó el timbre de la escuela)

Miku: debemos apresurarno si queremos llegar a clases (se colocó de pie junto a las demás)

Neru: si (miró la hora en su celular amarillo)

Luka: miku nos vemos en la salida para irnos juntas (besó su mejilla como despedida)

Miku: hai nos vemos en la salida (la despidió)

Gumi: nos vemos después lily-san (miró a masuda quien solamente le sonrió)

Las alumnas de tercero tomaron camino contrario al de las chicas de segundo.

Teto: oye gumi-chan (la aludida la miró)

Gumi: ¿si? (curiosa)

Teto: ¿te gusta lily-sempai? (sonrisa picara)

Gumi: ¡¿Qué?! (Sonrojada hasta las orejas) ¡¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?!

Teto: solo preguntaba (se hizo en forma chibi, mientras se encogía en su sitio) no te enojes

Gumi: ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar si sales con esa pregunta? (molesta con un sonrojo)

Neru: ¿entonces si es cierto? (sonrió traviesamente)

Gumi: ¡n-no! (cerró los ojos negando rápidamente con la cabeza) e-ella es h-hermosa q-quien si fijaría en a-alguien c-como y-yo (tartamudeaba)

Miku: acabas de confesar que te gusta (sorprendida)

Gumi: ¡n-no quise decir eso! (nerviosa)

Teto: vamos gumi-chan no hay que ser tímida para decirnos de que te gusta (abrazó por los hombros a una amiga abochornada) es la etapa de la vida

Neru: aprende de miku que no se avergonzó de contarnos que luka-sempai es su novia (la mencionada se sonrojó)

Gumi: bueno... (Jugueteaba con sus dedos tímidamente) puede que me atraiga, ¡pero nada más!

Miku: bien, es bueno que lo afirmaras (sonrió con picares)

Gumi: ¿tu también miku-chan? (suspiró)

En otro lado

Luka: te gusta gumi-san ¿verdad? (ambas caminaban hacia su salón)

Lily: ¿eh? (miró a luka) uhn (asintió con cabeza apenada)

Luka: pero si la acabas de conocer lily (la rubia negó con la cabeza) ¿no?

Lily: en realidad ya conocía a gumi-chan desde antes (desvió la mirada hacía a un lado)

Luka: ¿Cómo? (sorprendida)


	7. cena, postre y después?

Lily: lo que escuchaste, la primera vez que vi a gumi fue cuando empecé a salir con gackupo su hermano mayor (susurró)

Luka: ¿saliste con su hermano? (se sorprendió aun más)

Lily: sip, pero fue cuando eramos tan solo unos niños, teníamos 10 años cuando comenzamos a salir, pero me di cuenta que gackupo y yo no sentíamos lo mismo, el estaba enamorado de alguien más y yo estaba enamorada de su hermana (nostalgica)

Luka: ¿que pasó después? (la miraba)

Lily: gackupo se dio cuenta de mi enamoramiento hacía gumi y me prohibió verla, por que no estaba bien el amor entre dos mujeres y perjudicaría a la familia megpoid/kamui (sonrió tristemente) estaba segura que gumi-chan me correspondía...

Luka: pero te olvido... ¿no es así? (apoyaba a su amiga)

Lily: si, pero estoy dispuesta a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste (levantó su puño hacia el cielo)

Luka: bien dicho lily (sonriendo a su amiga)

Pasaron las horas dando el timbre de fin de clases... nuestras chicas se encontraban caminando juntas camino a casa...

Todas: ¡probaras mi especia! (cantaban la conocida canción spice)

¿?: ¡teto-chan! (una peli negra con coletas hasta los hombros, tenía un ojo rubí y el otro de color azul marino, esta era de igual de altura que la pelirosa y la rubia quienes las acompañaban)

Teto: ¡ah ruko-chan! (agitaba su mano en alto saludando a la pelinegra)

Ruko: yahoo teto-chan (pero la nueva chica no venía sola, una chica de su misma altura, cabello grisáceo ojos rubís cuerpo proporcionado, cabello agarrado en una coleta baja con un moño morado que la sostenía)

¿?: K-konishiwa teto-san (saludó tímidamente la peli gris)

Teto: konishiwa haku-chan (saludó amigablemente la pelirroja chicas ellas son yokune ruko y yowane haku, son también alumnas de nuestra escuela (las nombradas hicieron una reverencia)

Neru: hola mi nombre es akita neru mucho gusto (miró enternecida la timidez de la oji rubi) –es muy linda... en que estoy pensando- (se regañó mentalmente la akita)

Haku: i-igualmente akita-san (sonrisa leve)

Ruko: es un placer neru-san (sonriendo abiertamente)

Luka: megurine luka y ella es mi novia hatsune miku (presentó la pelirosa)

Miku: u-un gusto (sonrió con amabilidad)

Ruko: con que una pareja (miró a ambas chicas) hacen una bonita pareja

Miku: g-gracias (apenada)

Lily: soy masuda lily y ella es megpoid gumi (señaló a la peli verde) creo haberlas visto antes

Haku: etto yo si te había visto masuda-san (con una gota en la frente) y tambien a megurine-san

Lily/luka: ¿enserio? (Sorprendidas)

Ruko: si (las miró con una sonrisa divertida) vamos en el mismo salon

Luka: ¡¿es enserio?! (Se sorprendió aun más)

Haku: si, ruko-chan y yo nos sentamos atrás de ustedes (las miró con una sonrisa)

Luka: etto gomen (sacó la lengua apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca)

Ruko: no se preocupen (las tranquilizó con una sonrisa) de todos modos es el primer día de clases

Lily: ah ahaha es cierto (rascandose la nuca)

Teto: y ¿A dónde se dirigen? (preguntó curiosa la kasane)

Haku: iremos por un pedido de mi hermano dell (sonrío la oji roja)

Ruko: así que si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir (miró a todas) fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, después conversamos sayo~ (empezó a caminar junto a haku por el pedido del hermano de esta)

Teto: bueno yo vivo por esa dirección, nos vemos mañana en la escuela (se despidió una teto apurada)

Miku: bien, hasta mañana teto-chan (la aludida solamente asintió y empezó a caminar)

Neru: bien yo también me despido, le dije a oka-san que le ayudaría hacer la cena (habló la akita con una sonrisa) adiós parejitas (salió corriendo antes de que dijeran algo las otras chicas)

Gumi/miku: ¡neru-chan! (sonrojadas)

Luka: neru me agrada (rió divertida la megurine)

Lily: a mi igual jaja (acompañó en la risa a la pelirosa)

Gumi: lily... (La peli verde fulminó con la mirada a la rubia)

Lily: ¿e-eh? (nerviosa) era broma gumi-chan

Gumi: ¡jum! (giró su rostro a un lado con molestía)

Lily: ¡g-gomene! (se acercó en su forma chibi hacia gumi)

Gumi: ¡hump! (evitaba a lily con la mirada)

Luka: hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?... (Le susurró a su pareja quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa)

Miku: es verdad... (También susurró)

Lily: ¿Qué hago para que no estes enojada conmigo? (miraba a una gumi enojada)

Gumi: mmm... (Pensando) ¡Quiero un helado! (miró rapidamente a la rubia)

Lily: bien, te lo comprare (suspiró) luka, miku (las aludidas la miraron) ¿vienen?

Miku: lo siento lily-san, será en otra ocasión (apenada)

Lily: ¿van a una cita? (sonrisa picara)

Luka: nop (sonrojada) debemos estar en casa de miku para cenar con nuestras familias

Gumi: aww (suspiró enternecida) ¿ya planean boda?

Miku: ¡n-no gumi-chan! (sonrojada y a la vez molesta) nuestros hermanos vienen a visitarnos

Lily: ahh (entendiendo) luki-san regresó de inglaterra ¿no? (preguntó a la pelirosa)

Luka: si, junto con mikuo-kun (respondió la megurine)

Gumi: entonces las dejamos, quiero mi helado de pistache (abrazó el brazo izquierdo de lily)

Miku: uhn, nos vemos mañana gumi-chan, lily-san (les sonrio a ambas)

Lily: hai~ hasta mañana (sonrio con dulzura a la peli verde que se aferraba a su brazo) bien vamos por tu helado gumi-chan

Gumi: ¡si, vamos! (la jaló para empezar a caminar hacia su heladería favorita)

Miku: ¡suerte lily-san, que gumi-chan no se complace con un helado sencillo! (la reacción de la rubia fue que empezó a temblar)

Luka: no debiste decirle (miró a la peli azul)

Miku: tenía que advertirle (sacó la lengua) por si las dudas

Luka: bueno entiendo eso (agarró su mano para reanudar el camino)

Miku: etto ¿debiamos decirles? (miró a luka quien mantenía su vista enfrente)

Luka: después le decimos... (Miró por un momento a su novia) que nuestros hermanos se comprometieron

Miku: jeje aunque me sorprendió muchisimo esa noticia que nos dieron (reía abiertamente)

Luka: lo se a mi tambien (le sonrio tiernamente) pero asi es el amor no hay genero para eso

Miku: eso lo se perfectamente (tambien sonrio)

Luka: oh ya hemos llegado (ambas chicas se encontraban enfrente de la casa de la peli azul)

Miku: hai (se acercó a la puerta y entró junto a luka anunciando su llegada) ¡ya estamos en casa! (dejó su mochila y zapatos en la entrada, la pelirosa imitó la accion de dejar sus cosas en la entrada)

Mika/misaki: ¡bienvenidas! (salieron de la cocina para el encuentro con sus hijas) ¡diganos! ¡¿Ya son pareja?! (Emocionadas y con los ojos brillantes)

Luka/miku: mamá... (Cada quien miraba a su respectiva madre)

¿?: Oka-san deja respirar a las niñas (el hermano gemelo de miku salió de la sala junto al hermano de luka)

Mika: mikuo-chan recuerda que así reaccione con lo tuyo con luki-chan (ambos chicos se sonrojaron)

Mikuo: ¡oka-san! (sonrojado hasta las orejas)

Miku: gracias de todos modos nii-chan (sonriendo derrotada)

Luki: hey luka (la aludida miró a su hermano gemelo) ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! (levantó su pulgar en aprobación)

Luka: ¿de que hablas? (confundida)

Luki: jeje que miku-chan ya es tu novia (la pelirosa se sonrojó) asi se hace tigre

Luka: a-ah gracias (sonriendo nerviosamente)

Mika: bueno venga, vamos a cenar y celebrar (la madre de luka asintió energeticamente)

Mikuo: ¿c-celebrar? (nervioso)

Luki: pero ka-san (miró a misaki el pelirosa) recuerda que luka-chan y miku-chan son menores de edad y no pueden tomar, ya que no sabes si seran tolerables al alcohol

Misaki: solamente tomaran una copa de sake (miró a las dos chicas) ¿Qué dicen?

Luka: bueno yo si lo haré, ¿Qué piensas tu miku? (miró a su pareja quien dudaba si beber o no)

Miku: mm, no lo se (estaba no muy convencida con la idea) ya que es mi primera vez que bebo...

Mika: miku-chan solamente tomaras un poco, no toda la botella (sonrió su madre)

Miku: ahh (suspiró) bien, lo haré (las dos madres gritaron con jubilo)

Misaki: vamos a la cocina~ (todos fueron a la cocina a degustar los alimentos de misaki megurine y mika hatsune)

Dos horas después, la familia hatsune tanto como la familia megurine, se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala

Luki: luka-chan~ (la pelirosa, lo miró)

Luka: ¿Qué? (curiosa)

Luki: hay que hacer una pequeña competencia (los otros miraban a los gemelos megurine)

Luka: ¿Qué clase de competencia? (confundida)

Luki: mm el que tome más sake (agarraba la botella de sake) el que pierda primero tendra que darle un beso a su pareja enfrente de todos

Luka: ¡¿Qué?! (Frunció el ceño)

Luki: oye es lo justo (la miró con una sonrisa burlona)

Misaki: luka-chan ¿crees que puedes perder? (la miró con una sonrisa amable) quiero ver un beso tuyo y de miku-chan

Luka: o-oka-san... (Sonrojada hasta las orejas)

Mikuo: estoy seguro que miku-chan quiere un beso (su hermana menor lo fulmino con la mirada, pero con un sonrojo enorme)

Mika: mou~ solamente un beso pequeño (todos asintieron menos la pareja de chicas avergonzadas)

Miku: luka (la oji azul la miró con curiosidad) pateale el trasero a luki-kun

Luka: bien (miró desafiante a su hermano mayor) ¡que comience la ronda! (así dieron inicio a su competencia)

Luki: ¡bien! (llenó la copa con sake, al igual que la suya)

Mikuo: esto será una larga noche (su gemela estuvo de acuerdo con el)

Dos horas antes

Lily y gumi, ya estaban en la heladería escogiendo el sabor que iban a querer.

Lily: ¿ya decidiste? (preguntó con una sonrisa la mayor)

Gumi: estoy entre el helado de pistache y chocolate (miró con concentración a los helados)

Lily: ah gumi (miró los precios de los helados y uno le llamó la atención)

Gumi: ¿si? (apartó la mirada de los helados para mirar a la chica que la invitó)

Lily: ¿por que no pedimos un especial para nosotras dos? (la menor dirigío su mirada al cartel de helados que miraba la rubia)

Gumi: ¿Estas segura? (preguntó con un brillo especial la peliverde)

Lily: por supuesto (se acercó al encargado)

Encargado: ¿Qué desea ordenar? (preguntó amablemente a la rubia)

Lily: un especial por favor (sonriendo)

Encargado: el especial tiene 4 sabores puede escoger el que guste (sonrío el joven)

Lily: bueno querré pistache, chocolate, vainilla y chickle para el especial (miró a los helados)

Encargado: enseguida se lo traigo (le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue a preparar la orden de la chica Masuda)

Gumi: lily-san (la aludida la miró) ¿tú has salido con un chico? (preguntó timidamente)

Lily: bueno... (Iba a contestar pero el encargado de la heladería llegó con su helado)

Encargado: aquí tiene bella señorita (le guiño un ojo mientras le entregaba el pedido)

Gumi: -¿le esta coqueteando a lily-san?- (molesta pensó) –alejate pervertido- (apretó sus puños)

Lily: arigato (lo tomó) gumi-chan

Gumi: ¿n-nani? (la miró con el ceño fruncido)

Lily: etto ¿sucede algo? (preocupada)

Gumi: no nada, vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa (se apresuró a llegar a la mesa indicada)

Lily: -gumi-chan ha estado rara hoy- (pensó mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde la peli verde la miraba sin apartar la mirada)

Gumi: ese chico estaba coqueteando contigo... (Susurró cuando la rubia se sentó)

Lily: ¿eh? (miró sorprendida a la oji verde)

Gumi: es verdad lily-san (la miraba)

Lily: ya lo sabía (le tendió una cuchara a la peli verde)

Gumi: ¿enserio? (sorprendida) ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? (molesta)

Lily: era solamente un chico gumi-chan, si el tuviera segundas intenciones ya lo sabría (tomó un poco de helado de vainilla y se lo llevó a la boca)

Gumi: mm... (Miraba como la rubia saboreaba su helado) –Es...muy bonita...- (pensó una gumi muy concentrada mirando a lily)

Lily: ¿sucede algo? (la miró)

Gumi: ¿eh? (salió de su ensoñación)

Lily: ¿estas bien? (preocupada)

Gumi: ¿p-por que lo preguntas? (nerviosa)

Lily: pues me mirabas fijamente (un rosado sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas palidas)

Gumi: jeje no era nada malo (agarró una cuchara así tomando un poco de helado llevandoselo a la boca)

Lily: esta bien... (Saboreaba de nuevo el helado)

Gumi: lily-san... (La miró con timides)

Lily: ¿nani? (miró directamente los ojos verdes)

Gumi: etto, yo pregunte si habias salido con alguien... (Susurró)

Lily: no te voy a mentir, si salí con alguien, pero eso fue cuando estaba en primaria, cuando estaba en 4 grado (le sonrió a la menor) ¿y tu has salido con alguien? (preguntó curiosa)

Gumi: no... (Susurró con tristeza) gackupo-niichan me prohibe salir con cualquier chico, el siempre dice que ellos no son de nuestra categoría y siempre asusta a mis citas para que no se acerquen a mí... (Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla)

Lily: -sigues siendo el mismo sobre protector y egoista de antes estupido gackupo- (pensaba con tristeza la rubia) gumi-chan...

Gumi: gomen... (Se limpiaba las incontenibles lágrimas) lily-san... yo... (Sollozaba, mientras se cubría su rostro llenó de lágrimas)

Lily: ... (Se acercó a gumi y la abrazó con delicadeza) yo estoy aquí contigo gumi-chan... siempre estaré para ti...

Gumi: ¡lily-san! (correspondió el abrazo)

Después de que gumi-chan se calmara, las dos chicas dieron una caminata por el parque, gumi timidamente agarró la mano de la rubia quien se tenso por ese acto tan lindo.

Gumi: ¿t-te incomoda? (nerviosa)

Lily: I-ie (negó con la cabeza) solamente me sorprendiste

Gumi: y-ya veo... (Sonrojada) l-lily-san (la oji azul le prestó atención a la oji verde)

Lily: ¿Qué sucede? (preguntó con una sonrisa la masuda)

Gumi: etto... ¿h-hay alguien quien te interesa d-de la e-escuela? (miró al suelo cuando hizo la pregunta)

Lily: gumi-chan es muy curiosa (le sonrio con picares)

Gumi: ¿no me diras? (la miró)

Lily: después, cuando tenga algo formal con _ella _(gumi abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso)

Gumi: -¿es una chica? Entonces...- (agachó la mirada al suelo) –puede que sea una de mis amigas- ¿e-es alguien cercana? (de nuevo encaró a la rubia)

Lily: en realidad está... (El sonido de un celular interrumpió a nuestra masuda) deberías contestar (soltó su mano con delicadeza)

Gumi: ¿eh? (por inercia miró a su mano izquierda que ya no sentía el calor de la calida mano de lily) c-claro, no tardo (masuda se quedo quieta, mientras veía como gumi se separaba de ella unos cuantos metros de distancia hacia el frente)

Lily: casi soltaba mis sentimientos... (Miró al cielo con una sonrisa nostalgica) eres una idiota lily... (Susurró con tristeza la rubia)

Gumi: gomene lily-san... (La miró con pena)

Lily: ¿te tienes que ir? (preguntó con una sonrisa amable la rubia)

Gumi: si, mi onii-chan me espera en casa (apenada) entonces nos vemos mañana... (Le daba la espalda)

Lily: ¡gumi-chan! (la peli verde se detuvo en seco)

Gumi: ¿nani? (sorprendida)

Lily: no puedo dejarte ir sola, dejame acompañarte (se acercó a ella)

Gumi: pero sería una molestia, ya me invitaste un helado (apenada)

Lily: no sería una molestia, quiero acompañarte y que llegues bien a tu hogar (sonriendo tiernamente)

Gumi: -ella es mucho mejor que un chico...- (sonrojada) e-esta bien

Lily: entonces vamos, no quiero que gackupo te de un sermon (agarró su mano con delicadeza)

Gumi: bien~ (sonriendo) –creo que...- (negó con la cabeza) –solamente es pasajero, no es permanente-

Después de esas dos horas

Luki: ya *hip* no puedo *hip* máshh (con la cabeza en la mesa)

Luka: jajaja *hip* ganeee~ *hip* (levantó los brazos en victoria) ¿Por qué? *hip* se ve borrosho... (Mirando a una miku avergonzada)

Miku: mamá (la peli azul mayor la miró) ¿tienes cinta adhesiva?

Mika: ¿Por qué preguntas? (curiosa)

Miku: tengo miedo de que luka~ me haga algo (estaba siendo abrazada por la nombrada)

Misaki: ¿Cómo que? (confundida)

Miku: ¡no se hagan las inocentes! (sonrojada)

Mikuo: ni que fuera tan malo (un luki se encontraba dormido en su regazo) menuda cruda que tendran mañana (acariciaba con amor los cabellos cortos del pelirosa)

Luka: miku~ (la peliazul menor se asustó al ser llamada por su novia) quiero ir *hip* a domir *hip* (se aferraba a su amor) contigo~

Mika: hija lleva a luka-chan a dormir que no aguantara estar despierta (sonrio picaramente) no te aproveches de la situación

Miku: ¡oka-san! (sonrojada mientras se ponia de pie con una luka tambaleandose)

Mika: oye es la verdad (se encogió de hombros)

Misaki: anda vayan a dormir (se levantó recogiendo todo de la sala)

Mika: no lo hagas tu sola mujer (también empezó a recoger)

Mikuo: yo tambien me retiro, tengo que llevar a luki a dormir (se levantó llevando a su prometido en brazos) luki eres pesado

Luki: no lo soy... (Gruñó en sueños)

Mikuo: oyasumi (subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación compartida con su chico de cabellos rosas)

Miku: vamos luka-chan (agarraba su brazo para que no tropezara con nada)

Unos minutos después

Luka: mou~ (se quejaba por no poder quitarse la camisa de botones)

Miku: luka-chan dejame ayudarte... (Se acercó a ella desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca) ya esta (cuando estaba apunto de apartar sus manos, la peli rosa las sujetó) ¿s-sucede algo? (miró nerviosa a su pareja)

Luka: besame... (Susurró con exitación)

Miku: pero luka-chan tu estas- (unos labios la callaron) ¡mm! (sintió como una lengua traviesa jugaba con la suya)

La megurine menor llevó hasta la cama a la peliazul sin dejar de besarse, megurine acostó a su princesa en esa estrecha cama individual

Miku: ¡ja! (jadeó al separarse de su novia) luka-chan tu estas ebria... (De nuevo la peli rosa la besó con mayor pasión) nya... (Gimió levemente cuando la megurine posicionó sus labios en el cuello blanquecino de la hatsune menor) l-luka (acariciaba la espalda de la mayor por debajo de la camisa)

Luka: te amo... (Se recostó encima de miku)

Miku: ¿luka? (sintió un cosquilleó por la pausada respiración de su amada pelirosa) oka-san tenía razón... (Susurró mientras acostaba a luka aun lado de ella) no debí de aprovecharme... (Se colocó de pie, buscó entre su armario la pijama de la pelirosa que dejaba cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa)

La hatsune con esfuerzo le colocó el pijama a su querida novia... y es así como pasó la noche para nuestra querida hatsune, evitando a toda costa mirar a su bella novia dormir y hacer algo que se podría arrepentir por el resto de su vida


	8. ¿verdad o reto?

En la mañana

Miku: ohayo (bajó al comedor junto a una luka que tenía una cara de dolor)

Mika: ohayo miku-chan, luka-chan (las nombradas se sentaron en el comedor)

Miku: te vez mal luki-kun (miró a su cuñado, quien tenia su cabeza apoyada en la mesa)

Luki: tome demasiado... (Sintió un besó en su cabeza) arigato...

Mikuo: es lo menos que puedo hacer (le acarició sus cabellos)

Misaki: ¡buenos días! (el grito que provino de la madre de los gemelos megurine, hizo que a estos les doliera aún más la cabeza)

Luka/luki: ¡mamá! (quejandose de su cabeza)

Misaki: no es mi culpa que tomaran tanto por esa competencia (le acarició los cabellos a sus hijos)

Luka: fue culpa de luki... (Recostó su cabeza en el comedor)

Luki: no sabia lo que hacía (contestó desganado)

Mika: chicos aquí esta el desayuno (Les entregó el desayuno a su hija menor y a la novia de esta)

Miku: arigato oka-san (sonriendo amablemente)

Luka: domo arigato mika-san (levantó su cabeza para sonreir un poco)

Mika: no hay de que (les entregó el desayuno a los dos varones) aquí esta el de ustedes

Mikuo: gracias oka-san (sonrió)

Luki: creo que me vendrá bien desayunar algo (se sentó bien en la silla) muchas gracias mika-san

Mika: bien (les sonrió a a los chicos) luka-chan miku-chan, ustedes si deben de tener prisa, llegaran tarde a la escuela (les dijo a las adolescentes)

Miku: bien~ (empezando a desayunar)

Media hora después

Luka: guhh (quejandose del dolor de cabeza)

Miku: ¿todavía te sientes mal? (preocupada)

Luka: si, siento que me pulsa la cabeza (mirandola con pequeñas gotas de sudor)

Miku: que bueno que traigo unas pastillas (se detuvo, mientras esculcaba su cartera buscando dichas pastillas) toma luka-chan (le entregó las pastillas)

Luka: arigatou~ (las tomó con su botella de agua que sacó de su cartera) espero que se me pase el dolor

Miku: descuida, solamente no te sobre pases (le sonrio con ternura)

Luka: si (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Lily: ¡luka, miku!~ (venia atrás corriendo junto a gumi megpoid)

Luka: hola lily (saludó la megurine)

Miku: buenos dias lily-san (saludó igual la menor de los hatsunes)

Lily: buenos días (devolvió el saludo)

Gumi: yahoo~ (saludó la pequeña peliverde)

Miku: gumi-chan vienes más feliz (mirando a gumi que tenia un sonrojo)

Gumi: siempre he sido así (mirando hacia otro lado)

Lily: les parece bien si seguimos caminando (trató de ocultar su sonrojo igual)

Luka: cierto (comenzó a caminar)

Miku: gumi-chan... (La nombrada caminaba detrás de sus sempais, hatsune se colocó a un lado de ella)

Gumi: ¿nani? (Sonriendo)

Miku: ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? (curiosa)

Gumi: ¿Qué? ¡No! (sonrojada) solamente me llevo a casa, gackupo-nii me esperaba en la entrada

Miku: ¿te regaño? (sorprendida)

Gumi: no, se sorprendió al ver a lily-san (la rubia se encontraba platicando con la pelirosa) y me ordenó que entrará a la casa

Miku: ¿le habrá dicho algo a lily-san? (confundida)

Gumi: no lo se... (Miraba enternecida como lily sonreía)

Luka: lily se que esa sonrisa es falsa... (Las dos mayores se encontraban a unos metros de distancia) ¿Sucedió algo?

Lily: si... sucedió algo... (Su sonrisa se borró) cuando lleve a gumi-chan a su casa, gackupo la estaba esperando en la entrada, cuando me vio se sorprendió y le ordenó a gumi entrar

Luka: ¿te dijo algo? (miraba atentamente a la rubia)

Lily: si... (Suspiró con cansancio) me dijo que me alejara de gumi, que no queria que fuera como yo, y sino lo hacía me haría algo para que gumi me odiara

Luka: ese idiota... (Susurró con molestia) ¿Qué harás?

Lily: no hare lo que me pida, no me importa lo que el piense, solamente se que conquistare a gumi-chan y nunca la dejaré ir, por que en verdad yo la amo mucho (decía con desición)

Luka: esa es masuda lily (sonrió con orgullo)

Teto: ¡chicas! (kasane se encontraba enfrente con neru y sus otras dos amigas)

Miku: oh~ teto-chan (saludó la hatsune) neru-chan~

Neru: buenos dias miku (devolvió el saludo) gumi

Gumi: buenos~ (llegó junto la hatsune) hola haku-sempai, ruko-sempai (saludo a las mayores)

Ruko: ¡konishiwa! (agitó su mano como saludo)

Haku: ohayo (la peliblanca saludó con timidez)

Luka/lily: ohayo (saludaron a las cuatro chicas)

Gumi: oye miku (las cuatro menores se encontraban caminando a unos metros de distancia de las mayores)

Miku: ¿nani? (sonriendo)

Gumi: ¿Cómo les fue en la cena? (curiosa)

Neru: oh yo tambien quiero saber (poniendo atención)

Teto: ¡cuenta, cuenta! (curiosa)

Miku: bueno como lo predije, si hubo alcohol de por medio (sonrojada) luki-kun y luka-chan hicieron una competencia de quien bebía más, y ganó luka-chan

Neru: ¿y que pasó después? (sonrio picaramente)

Miku: ayude a luka-chan a ir a mi habitación... y ella comenzó a besarme y yo a... t-tocarla (su cara se encendió al maximo)

Gumi: ¿lo hicieron? (la tres chicas curiosas miraron a una miku hecha tomate)

Miku: n-no... Ella se durmió antes de que hiceramos algo (cubrió la cara con sus dos manos)

Neru: ya me imagino como te quedaste... decepcionada (lo dijo burlonamente)

Teto: exitada (sonrisa picara)

Gumi: con ganas (sonriendo)

Miku: ¡n-no! (frunció el ceño con un sonrojo enorme)

Neru: eso no es lo que dice tu cara, hentai-san (empezó a reir)

Gumi/teto: ¡jajajajajajaja! (riendo junto a neru)

Ruko: jo~ (mirando a las cuatro chicas que estaban adelante) ¿Por qué se reiran?

Luka: creo que estan avergozando a mi novia (miró a su novia con un sonrojo enorme)

Lily: esas chicas (riendo)

Luka: ruko, haku (las nombradas miraron a la peli rosa) ¿ustedes se sienten atraidas por alguien? (las chicas se sonrojaron)

Ruko: jeje, no me esperaba esa pregunta luka (riendo con pena) la verdad si estoy interesada en alguien (mirando a la chica kasane)

Lily: ¿te gusta teto-chan? (curiosa)

Ruko: si, yo y ella crecimos juntas (sonrió)

Luka: eso es lindo~ (sonriendo con felicidad)

Lily: ¿y tu haku? (mirando a la peli blanca quien estaba distraida mirando a neru)

Ruko: haku-chan (la nombrada salió de su distracción)

Haku: etto ¿Qué preguntaron? (sonriendo avergonzada)

Lily: Qué si te gusta alguien de la escuela (mirandola fijamente)

Haku: etto hai... (Susurro)

Luka: ¿y quien es? (curiosa se acercó a haku)

Haku: akita-san... (Susurró con un sonrojo)

Lily: pero se acaban de conocer (confundida)

Haku: es amor a primera vista (le sonrió) así que espero que esto no sea una mala jugada del destino

Ruko: jo~ ¡haku-chan siempre tan poetica! (riendo)

Gumi: ¡miku-chan! ¡Estabamos jugando! (corriendo en circulos junto con las demás chicas burlonas)

Neru: ¡para ya! (esquivando los golpes de la chica peliazul)

Teto: ¡tú sabes como somos! (asustada)

Miku: ¡si, lo se, por que creen que lo hago! (enojada con un sonrojo enorme)

Luka: ¿Qué es ese escandalo? (mirando como las chicas corrian en circulos tratando de escapar de la hatsune menor)

Lily: al parecer ciertas chicas se metieron en problemas (una gotita apareció en su cien)

Gumi: ¡lily-chan! (se escondió atrás de la mencionada)

Lily: n-no me uses como escudo humano (le dijo asustada al ver acercarse a la chica molesta)

Neru y teto se escondieron atrás de haku y ruko, usandolas como escudo humano.

Ruko: ¿ahora que hicieron? (le preguntó a teto)

Teto: etto estabamos bromeando (mirando con terror como miku se acercaba)

Gumi: ¡no hicimos nada malo! (abrazó a masuda por la espalda)

Lily: -se siente tan bien- (tenía los ojos lleno de brillos por el abrazo que le daban)

Luka: miku-chan (abrazó por la cintura a su chica) tranquila mi amor... (Le susurró con tono ronco en su oido)

Miku: h-hai... (Se sonrojó por el tono de voz de su amada peli rosa)

Gumi/neru/teto: fiuff... (Suspiraron de alivio al verse salvado)

Luka: hay que apresurarnos (posó su mano en la cintura de miku para caminar nuevamente)

Lily: sabes gumi-chan (la peliverde la miró curiosa) te metes en muchos problemas (le acarició la cabeza)

Gumi: m-mou... (Agachó la mirada para que no mirara su sonrojo) ¡Hay que alcanzarlas! (agarró la mano de masuda y la jaló para que caminara)

Lily: h-hai (siendo jalada por la chica megpoid)

Teto: lily-sempai y gumi-chan terminaran siendo pareja (miró a las mencionadas)

Neru: seremos las únicas sin pareja (las mayores estaban atrás de ellas con un sonrojo)

Teto: no lo creo~ ya llegaran las indicadas (miró disimuladamente a ruko y haku) tenemos que darnos prisa

Neru: solamente faltan cinco minutos para entrar a clases (miraba su celular)

Ruko: entonces hay que apurarnos (las dos mayores que se encontraban ahí sonrieron a las menores)

Neru/teto: ¡hai! (les devolvieron el gesto empezando a caminar)

Unos metros más en frente

Lily: ¿hablas enserio? (sorprendida)

Luka: sip (asintió con la cabeza la megurine)

Gumi: vaya eso es inesperado (miró a su amiga de cabello turquesa y a la megurine) ¿Cuándo se comprometieron?

Miku: mm... (Pensativa) hace dos semanas, en su viaje a inglaterra, ¿apoco no es emocionante?

Gumi: si~ siempre supe que mikuo-kun y luki-kun harían una pareja yaoi (tenía en sus ojos esmeraldas brillos especiales)

Lily: así que todo queda entre familia (miró a la pareja)

Luka: exacto, aunque viendolo bien... (Miró a su novia con una sonrisa picara)

Miku: ¿l-luka-chan? (un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas) ¿s-sucede algo?

Luka: aww~ miku-chan... ¿No me quieres decir "onee-sama"? (abrazó por la cintura a la hatsune)

Miku: ¡¿eh?! (Se sonrojó hasta la nuca)

Luka: era broma... (Le dio un beso pequeño en la comisura de sus labios) no podría verte como una hermana menor, no con estos ojos (acariciaba la mejilla de su novia con amor)

Miku: luka-chan... (Susurró sorprendida la peli turquesa)

Gumi: awww (miraba atentamente a la pareja)

Lily: ... (La rubia también miraba, pero a la vez muy perdida en sus pensamientos) -¿algún día llegaré a tener una relación así con gumi-chan?, quiero hacerla feliz... aunque dudo de que yo sea una buena pareja para ella-

Gumi: ¿apoco no es tierno lily-san? (miró a su sempai) ¿lily-san?

Lily: -como me gustaria ser luka... ella si tuvo el valor de confesarse pero yo...- (agachó su mirada)

Gumi: -por favor dime que no estas enamorada de...- (miraba a su sempai, con un semblante triste)

Teto: oigan ustedes dos (miraba a la pareja que estaban acarameladas) tenemos escuela ¿saben?

Miku: ¡la escuela! (Todas escucharon el timbre desde lejos)

Gumi: no llegaremos a tiempo (enojada)

Neru: y nosotras según creiamos que era temprano (frunciendo el ceño)

Lily: ¿Qué esperan? Una invitación ¿o que? (todas empezaron a correr hacia la entrada de rejas)

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada, pero se detuvieron al ver a la directora de la escuela en esta

Lola: gomene chicas ya han tocado la campana (las miró con una sonrisa apenada)

Miku: demo lola-san (iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpida por la directora)

Lola: saben cuales son las reglas señorita hatsune ¿no? (la seguía mirando)

Miku: si... (Agachó la mirada)

Lola: por favor vayan a detención (entró a la escuela)

Luka: primera vez que nos metemos en problemas (las demás solamente asintieron con la cabeza)

Miku/gumi: onii-chan estará molesto (mencionaron las peliverdes)

Neru: hermanos locos... (Susurró la rubia de coleta)

Teto: ¿dijiste algo neru-chan? (preguntó inocentemente la kasane)

Neru: yo no dije nada (entró a la escuela)

Las chicas se encontraban en el salón de detención, donde solamente estaban ellas y sin ningun profesor pendiente de ellas...

Gumi: mou!~ que aburrido (golpeó su mesa con las manos extendidas)

Miku: tampoco es para que hagas escandalo (la hatsune estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno)

Neru: exacto (akita-san se encontraba jugando en su celular)

Teto: ¡¿y si hacemos algo?! (Todas las chicas la miraron)

Gumi: ¡mientras hagamos algo estaré bien! (se colocó de pie, para ponerse a un lado de su peliroja amiga) ¡dinos, dinos!

Teto: esta bien, se nota que tu aburrimiento es mucho (gota estilo anime)

Ruko: ¿Qué sugieres teto-chan? (curiosa)

Teto: ¡ta-chan! (de su cartera sacó una botella vacia)

Luka/lily: ¿una botella? (ambas mujeres estaban confundidas)

Haku: etto, teto-chan ¿podrias explicar el juego? (la peli gris también estaba confundida con eso de la botella)

Teto: hai~, el juego se llama verdad o reto (sonrío con malicia la kasane) el juego trata de girar la botella (giró la botella y se detuvo en miku) la persona que giró la botella tendrá que preguntarle a la otra "verdad o reto" si contesta verdad, tu le podras preguntar cualquier cosa a esa persona, pero si responde reto, podras pedirle que haga algo vergonzoso

Miku: se escucha interesante (mirando la botella) bien yo juego (sonrío inocentemente la hatsune)

Gumi: como estoy aburrida yo igual (sonrío de oreja a oreja)

Neru: no tengo opción (la akita guardó su celular en su bolso)

Teto: ¿Qué hay de ustedes sempais? (miró a las cuatro mayores)

Luka/lily/haku/ruko: bien aceptamos (sonrieron las sempais)

Teto: bien yo comienzo (giró la botella, deteniendose en luka-sempai) ¿verdad o reto? Luka-sempai

Luka: verdad (respondió tranquila la amante del atun)

Teto: ¿Qué parte del cuerpo de miku-chan te gusta? (sonrisa picara) no cuenta sus labios, ojos, nada que ver con el rostro

Miku: ¡teto-chan! (sonrojada de vergüenza)

Teto: ¿Qué? Ella escogió verdad (la kasane lo dijo como si fuera obvio)

Luka: mm (pensativa) no sabría que decirte, me gusta todo de ella (le sonrio tiernamente a su novia) pero como no aceptaras esa respuesta (le dijo antes de que reclamara la kasane) su cuello, me gusta dejarlo marcado por que quiero que sepan que ya no es soltera

Todas (menos la hatsune sonrojada hasta la nuca y una luka con sonrisa picara): aww que ternura

Luka: bien es mi turno (ahora la megurine giró la botella, deteniendose en gumi) ¿verdad o reto?

Gumi: verdad (contestó la peliverde)

Luka: ¿te gustaría salir con una de nosotras? (sonrisa picara)

Gumi: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! (Molesta)

Luka: tú solo responde (mirandola)

Gumi: si... (Susurro con vergüenza)

Luka: ¿con quien? (preguntó nuevamente)

Gumi: oe solamente era una (giró la botella deteniendose en lily) ¿verdad o reto lily-san? (preguntó con una sonrisa)

Lily: reto (lo dijo con simplesa)

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio...

Gumi: te reto a... (Sonrojada) que me des un beso

Neru: gumi... a crecido (estaba comentando con la kasane y la hatsune)

Miku: estoy orgullosa de ella... (Susurró con emoción)

Teto: tenemos que celebrarlo (sonrió picaramente)

Gumi: saben... ¡las puedo escuchar! (Les grito al trio)

Miku/neru/teto: gomenasai (se sentaron bien y guardaron silencio)

Lily: sino hay de otra (se acercó lentamente a gumi)

Gumi: ... (Cerró sus ojos pero no sintió el beso en sus labios sino en su frente) ¿Huh? (abrió encontrandose a una lily sonriente)

Lily: ¿querías en otro lugar? (le susurró para ella solamente)

Gumi: ¡n-no! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! (Gritó con un sonrojo enorme)

Lily: solamente preguntaba (para hacerla enojar más le dio un pequeño beso en los labios)

Gumi: ¡! (se sorprendió al verla hacer eso, pero no se dejaría vencer, agarro a lily del cuello de su camisa y obligó a esta a profundizar el beso)

Las otras chicas solamente miraban como se besaban tiernamente

Luka: fue buena idea... (Abrazó por la cintura a su pareja)

Miku: creo que tienes razón (recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa)

Neru: como no viene ningun maestro y estoy aburrida, ire a la biblioteca por un libro (se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a dicho lugar)

Teto: haku-chan... ¿Por qué no vas con ella? Se muy bien que sola se sentirá más aburrida (le dijo con ternura a su amiga)

Haku: ¿p-pero no se molestará? (preguntó timidamente)

Teto: no lo creo (le sonrío con amabilidad) no se podría molestar contigo

Haku: e-esta bien, vuelvo en unos minutos (se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de la akita)

Ruko: ¿esta bien que hagas esto? (le preguntó su amiga de la infancia)

Teto: si, ella necesita pequeños empujones para conocer a neru-chan y yo solamente la estoy ayudando, no es nada malo ¿o si? (preguntó con inocencia la pelirroja)

Ruko: bueno en algo tienes razón (le sonrio tiernamente) solamente no te metas en lo necesario

Teto: no prometo nada... (Susurró con malicía)

Ruko: ¿t-teto-chan? (confundida y a la vez aterrada)

luka: teto-san tramará algo (miraba a ruko y a teto)

miku: así ella es siempre (también miraba a las mencionadas) bueno eso creo

gumi y lily se separaban tomando en el proceso su aire

lily: ¿que fue eso? (miraba con un sonrojo a gumi)

gumi: no lo se... (agachó la mirada) pero estoy segura que tu me gustas...

lily: ¡¿qué?! (se sorprendió)

gumi: ¿yo no te gusto? (las lágrimas se hacían presentes)

lily: espera gumi-chan, no quise decir eso (trató de abrazarla, pero gumi salió corriendo del salón) ¡gumi!

luka: ¿lily que sucedió? (se giró a ella por que escucho gritos)

Lily: hice una tonteria (revolvía su cabello por desesperación) soy una idiota

Luka: lo serás si vas por ella (la miró seriamente)

Lily: tienes razón... ¡regresaré en la hora del almuerzo! (la rubia salió disparada en busqueda de gumi)

Miku: luka-chan... nos hemos quedado solas (miró el salon vacio, bueno a excepción de ellas)

Luka: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que no estaban teto y ruko? (las mencionadas ya no se encontraban) bueno tenemos algo bueno de esto (abrazó a su querida novia)

Miku: ¿l-luka-chan? (la miró con un sonrojo)

Luka: no te preocupes... (Acercó su rostro al de la hatsune, sus labios se encontraron)

Miku: nn (correspondía el beso tierno que le daba su novia)

En la biblioteca

Neru: mal momento para no crecer más... (Intentaba alcanzar un libro) ¡Oh rayos! (miraba una mano alcanzar dicho libro) oye yo lo iba tomar

Haku: entonces fue malo alcanzartelo akita-san (le dio el libro tomado)

Neru: yowane-san (sorprendida) ¿t-tu me estas siguiendo?

Haku: algo así, solamente quería estar contigo en la biblioteca, teto-chan me dijo que te aburrias facilmente estando sola (respondió con una sonrisa amabe)

Neru: ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito compañía? (correspondió la sonrisa)

Haku: tu hermoso rostro me lo hace notar (neru se sonrojó por el cumplido dado) ¿puedo estar aquí contigo? (preguntó con timidez)

Neru: esta bien, solamente no interrumpas mi lectura (le dio otro libro haku) que insistente que eres

Haku sonrio aun más por la actitud de akita neru

En otro lugar lejos de ahí

Lily: ¡gumi-chan por favor detente! (intentaba alcanzar a la peliverde)

Gumi: ... (Corría aun más lejos de la rubia)

Lily: ¡gomen tuve que hacerlo! (se lanzó a ella, ambas rodaron por el cesped, lily quedó encima de ella)

Gumi: por favor dejame ir... (Forcejeaba con la masuda)

Lily: ¡no quiero! (colocó ambas muñecas de la peliverde a cada lado de la cabeza de esta)

Gumi: no quiero que te alejes de mi... ignora mis sentimientos (lloraba desconsoladamente)

Lily: no... Yo no quiero hacer eso... (Dejó libres las muñecas de gumi)

Gumi: ¿Por qué me haces esto? (seguía llorando, pero esta vez volteó su cara)

Lily: no puedo ignorar tus sentimientos... por que tu a mi tambien me gustas (agarró el rostro de gumi con delicadeza para que fijara su mirada en ella)

Gumi: por favor no sientas lastima por mi... se muy bien que yo no te gusto y que quieres a luka-san... (Miraba fijamente a la rubia)

Lily: ¿Qué? (miró con cofusión a la chica debajo suyo) gumi-chan... a mi no me gusta luka, la miraba fijamente por que yo también quiere tener algo así, como lo que ella tiene con miku-chan, yo quiero una relación (acarició el rostro empapado de gumi secando las lágrimas en el proceso)

Gumi: no te creo... (Desvió la mirada)

Lily: ... (Tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la peli verde y la besó)

Gumi: ¡! (estaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos mientras correspondía el beso)

Lily: ¿ahora me crees? (lamió sus propios labios, al probar los dulces labios de gumi)

Gumi: si... (Miraba con un sonrojo a gumi) por favor... quiero más pruebas (rodeó el cuello de lily y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla nuevamente)

En unos arbustos, teto y ruko se encontraban espiando a la pareja

Teto: bien el juego resultó bien, sabía que era buena elección jugar a eso (viendo la escena)

Ruko: así que todo era un plan (miraba con una gota a su amiga)

Teto: exacto, yo supe desde un inicio que gumi-chan se enamoró de lily-sempai, y solamente quise darle un empujon a ella y lily (sonrío con picares al volver a mirar la escena) estas chicas no pierden el tiempo (miraba como gumi se colocaba encima de su sempai rubia)

Ruko: a veces me das miedo, al igual que tus planes (desvió su mirada un tanto apenada)

Teto: pero así me amas ruko-chan (se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios)

Ruko: si... así yo te amo (sonrío con ternura)

continuara...


End file.
